


New Year's Eve with a Killer ([REDACTED] x Felicia)

by Princess_Josie_Riki



Category: Monster Seeking Monster (Game), Trivia Murder Party (Video Game)
Genre: Bed Sex, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, French Kissing, Groping, Hotel Sex, Human/monster relationship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Murder, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Game(s), Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Josie_Riki/pseuds/Princess_Josie_Riki
Summary: Felicia arrives at the infamous murder hotel to spend New Year's Eve relaxing. But when she meets the Trivia Murder Party killer, he decided to make his move with her and not in a violent way.
Relationships: Trivia Murder Party Host/Felicia (Monster Seeking Monster)





	New Year's Eve with a Killer ([REDACTED] x Felicia)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, I'm back. And I'm doing a Trivia Murder Party and Monster Seeking Monster crossover NSFW story (or smut if you prefer) involving my Jackbox OTP, [REDACTED] (the host of Trivia Murder Party) x Felicia (the hostess of Monster Seeking Monster. It'll be my second smut and the last story in 2020. I'll make more stories in 2021, but right now, enjoy the story.
> 
> Summary: Felicia arrives at the infamous murder hotel to spend New Year's Eve relaxing. But when she meets the Trivia Murder Party killer, he decided to make his move with her and not in a violent way.
> 
> Disclaimer: Trivia Murder Party and Monster Seeking Monster are both owned by Jackbox Games while I own my versions of [REDACTED] and Felicia.

After hosting another successful game of Monster Seeking Monster, Felicia was completely bored. She is a monster with light green skin, pointy ears, eight green octopus tentacles, dark blue hair in a ponytail with a fuchsia bow on it, a fuchsia dress with pastel fuchsia highlights, pastel fuchsia puffed sleeves, a purple ribbon belt with a bow tied to her back, a purple collar, cream-colored claws and fangs, pink lipstick and a red eye with yellow sclera. It's been a month since she's been on a date with her boyfriend. So, she decided to take a break for New Year's. She had left her humble abode and went to her car to drive somewhere she could spend the night. After a few hours of driving, Felicia had arrived at a mysterious hotel with a vacancy.

"I wonder if I can spend the night here." she said to herself.

She got out of the car and went inside the hotel. Upon entering, there was no one there to greet her. There was even an empty reception.

"That's strange." Felicia said to herself. "There's no one there. How am I gonna check in now?"

Suddenly, she feels something on one of her hands. She raises it and notices something on it. It was a key with a tag that says "165". She became confused and looked around to find whoever gave the key to her.

"Hello?" Felicia said. "Thank you."

She went to the stairs to find her room, unaware that someone was watching her.

"I hope the new guest will like her room, because I have a surprise for her." said a voice.

Later, after she went up the stairs to the first floor, she walked down the corridors. Then, she came to a door that says "165", just like the tag on her key.

"This must be my room." Felicia said to herself.

It was like any other hotel room, only it's fuchsia with hints of light fuchsia. notices a TV and decides to watch the annual New Year's Eve television special broadcast.

"I guess I can see what this New Year's broadcast is all about." said Felicia.

Meanwhile, three terrified guests looked at the corpses of five guests who were killed. One guest exploded with their blood and guts all over the place, one was pierced to death by metal nails, one was sliced into pieces, one was shot and killed and the other had a bear trap on their head.

"Next question." the same voice asked. "What does a red rose symbolize?"

1.) Anger

2.) Evil

3.) Bravery

4.) Love

The guests became worried and picked their answers on their phones.

"And the correct answer is..."

**4.) Love**

The three remaining guests became shocked and horrified as they all picked the wrong answer. In fact, they each picked anger, evil and bravery, assuming that red means their respective answers.

"Unbelievable!" the voice said, sounding annoyed. "It looks like none of you know about love after all! Come with me."

The guests are sent to another Killing Room where they see five chalices.

"We're going to play Chalices." said the voice. "There are five chalices and half of them are poisoned. Pick a chalice to drink from. Choose wisely and pray you don't get poisoned."

The guests took three of the cups and started drinking them.

"That was fast." the voice said. "Now let's see what everyone drank."

A skull appeared on each above the guests' cups and they dropped dead. Then, a man appeared and by the way he looked, he didn't look human. He has grey skin, silver hair, dark circles around his blood red eyes with black sclera, a light silver dress shirt, a red vest, a black coat with a black capelet, a red bowtie, black gloves with dark grey fingers with red sharp claws on the top of each one, dark grey pants, red shoes and a black fedora with a red band on it. He is the Trivia Murder Party Killer also known as [REDACTED] (considering that no one even knows his real name).

"Hmmm, I'm guessing they all drank poison." [REDACTED] said in dismay. "I know, I know, it usually never happens. I get it. I guess it's game over. I'll just see how my new guest is doing."

Back in Felicia's room, she is still watching the broadcast. Unknown to her, the door opened and [REDACTED] entered the room.

"Wow, I can't wait for the new year." said Felicia.

"As am I, Felicia." the killer said. "It's too bad the victims are gonna miss out on it."

Then, she turned around to see [REDACTED]. 

"[REDACTED]?" Felicia said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my childhood home." replied [REDACTED].

"It is?" Felicia asked.

"Yes," said [REDACTED]. "This is the infamous murder hotel that my family has run and killed people in for generations."

"You have such an interesting and macabre family history." said Felicia, impressed.

"Thank you." said [REDACTED]. "Why do you think I go around killing people and get away with it?"

"I don't know, but I admire you." said Felicia.

"Well, now that we're alone, how about we have a little fun here." said [REDACTED], turning off the TV.

"You know I'm immortal, right?" said Felicia.

"Oh no, I'm referring to something else." [REDACTED] corrected.

Before Felicia could say anything, [REDACTED] grabbed her and kissed her right in the lips, making her blush. Then, she gave in and kissed back. During their kiss, their tongue's moved around each other's mouths until they stopped.

"[REDACTED], that was..."

Felicia was cut-off when [REDACTED] unzipped her dress a bit and only lowered the top part, revealing a strapless purple bra.

"[REDACTED]..." Felicia asked.

He unclips Felicia's bra and pulls it off her, revealing her breasts. Her nipples are as green as her tentacles. Felicia blushed in shock and tried to cover them, but [REDACTED] stopped her.

"[REDACTED], w-w-what are you doing?" Felicia said, nervously.

"Don't think we're not done here." said [REDACTED] "We're just getting started."

Then, he put his hands on Felicia's boobs, caressing the orbs and and carefully pinched her nipples with his claws. The monster woman shivered as her serial killer boyfriend groped her, but after a few minutes later, she started moaning and blushing and her tongue stuck out and her eye rolled up.

"[REDACTED], I..." she said before being interrupted.

"I know," said [REDACTED]. "But we're not done yet."

He lets go of her boobs and unzips his pants and underwear, revealing his dick. Felicia blushed at the sight of it.

"So, what do you think of my package?" [REDACTED] asked.

Felicia looked into [REDACTED]'s eyes and back at the cock. Then, she moved her head forward and licked the tip of his cock, making the trivia host smile. She strangely enjoyed the taste and started licking the shaft. The killer began to blush and sigh.

"Keep going, babe." he said.

Then, Felicia began to suck [REDACTED]'s cock, making him groan in pleasure. She went faster as she pumped the shaft into her mouth.

"That's it, girl, keep doing it." he groaned.

He held onto Felicia's head as she kept going and going nonstop until his cock started bursting out cum into her mouth. Felicia was amazed as she enjoyed the salty stuff. Then, she stopped and started breathing heavily.

"You know, this is actually my first time doing a blowjob." said Felicia. "I think I'm a little wet."

"From where?" [REDACTED] asked.

Without hesitation, Felicia took off her dress, revealing her purple panties. Then, she takes off her panties, showing him her pussy, which is now gushing, making the killer grin with lust.

"Oh, I see." said [REDACTED]. "I wonder what it tastes like."

Then, he kneels down and begins to lick her pussy, moving his tongue across her vulva and clitoris. She moans in pleasure as she leans against the bed. His tongue felt heavenly as it licked her juices. For a serial killer, he's not pretty bad.

"Ooooooh... [REDACTED]..." she moaned.

He kept licking her as she enjoyed it. Then, she went into climax as her pussy gushed out and went into his mouth, much to his sexual delight. Then, he stopped and took a breath as he looked into Felicia's eye as she looked back.

"That was amazing!" said Felicia.

"I know." said [REDACTED]. "Ready to take things to the next level?"

"I'd love to." replied Felicia.

[REDACTED] smiles and takes Felicia's bow and collar off her and takes her to the bed. Then, he takes off his clothes, including his hat and gloves before he gets on the bed.

"Hold still, this may hurt a little." he said, grabbing onto her arms.

Suddenly, [REDACTED] inserted his cock into Felicia's pussy, making Felicia fully aroused.

"You like that?" he asked.

Felicia nods as she wanted him to fuck her. Then, he starts thrusting her cunt as she screamed both in pain and pleasure. Her body became even hotter as the woman climaxed three times. [REDACTED]'s dark body became hot as he kept going while he moaned and panted while he cummed her pussy.

"Harder, [REDACTED]!" she begged. "Harder!"

"You got it, sweetheart!" he obliged.

[REDACTED] kept pumping his cock into Felicia's pussy as she kept moaning. The two kept having sex for a long time. To Felicia, it was pleasurable and to [REDACTED], it was the same. The two climaxed and kept doing it

"Felicia..." [REDACTED] moans.

"[REDACTED]..." she moans back.

They kept going on and on until it became midnight. Then, they stopped and started breathing heavily while sweating. [REDACTED]'s dick is wet and a little sticky while Felicia has his cum stuffed inside her pussy. Also, both their hair are messy and frizzled.

"That was... amazing..." she said.

"Yeah," said [REDACTED]. "Hey, it's midnight. Sorry you missed the ball drop."

"It's quite alright." said Felicia. "Sorry about the sheets."

"It's okay." said [REDACTED]. "At least I had fun having sex with you."

"Me too." said Felicia. "Happy New Year, [REDACTED]."

"Happy New Year, Felicia." said [REDACTED].

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is it. I finally did smut involving my Jackbox OTP, [REDACTED] x Felicia. I hope there will be more [REDACTED] x Felicia fanart/stories and I hope to make more [REDACTED] x Felicia fanart as well as Trivia Murder Party fanart. Anyway, farewell, 2020! Sorry you have to put up with the Coronavirus. And hello, 2021! Happy New Year!


End file.
